


Bedtime Story

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [36]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BBB2020, Choose your own ship, Day 1, F/M, Rain, Reading, Red - Freeform, Roses, bbbfluffathon, buckybarnesbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Bucky reads a bedtime.story
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Anyone, James "Bucky" Barnes/Carol Danvers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Helen Cho, James "Bucky" Barnes/Jane Foster, James "Bucky" Barnes/Maria Hill, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sharon Carter, James "Bucky" Barnes/Wanda Maximoff
Series: Donuts in My Bra and Other Stories [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/669671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28
Collections: BBB Special Events





	Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> Written.for the Bucky Barnes Bingo Fluffathon  
> Day 1 Prompts: Red, Roses, Rain, gif of book (Reading)
> 
> I didn't really have a ship in mind for this so, choose your favourite!

* * *

Bucky settles himself carefully onto the bed, taking the book that is pushed unceremoniously into his hand.

“Read this one tonight, Daddy!” his daughter demands.

“Gimme a look at this,” he replies. “What’s it about?”

“It’s about me!” the little girl says, almost vibrating with excitement as she wriggles into his side. “Mommy made it special!”

“Did she now? Well, I guess we’d better find out what you’re up to, eh?” Lifting one arm, Bucky pulls her into his lap and holds her tight.

Opening the book, Bucky starts reading.

“Rose and The Red Rainboots. Page one.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I know I've only tagged f/m ships for this but for all anyone knows (including me!) Bucky could have any number of wives (and husbands!) 
> 
> My Tumblr, if you're interested, is  
> [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
